


Lucky Charms:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Ohana Forever: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Football, Friendship, Gen, General, Kissing, Lucky Charms, Marriage, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: It was a get together at the McGarretts', The Girls are doing the cooking, while the boys are watching the game, Their daughters come in & provides something special, What is it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Charms:

*Summary: It was a get together at the McGarretts', The Girls are doing the cooking, while the boys are watching the game, Their daughters come in & provides something special, What is it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins-McGarrett said as she was adding some salsa & onions to her special dip, "I am glad that we could do this, I mean it's been forever, since we had a last get together", Dr. Leilani Price-Kelly said, "I know, Plus the stress at both of our jobs don't help, I swear, The orderlies were trying to piss me off with a dumbass question, I was about to club them with a bedpan", Amber Vitale-Williams chuckled, "Well times that by a thousand, & if you lived in the mean streets of New York, & dealt with rude customers, Believe me you want to lift something heavier than a bedpan", as she was helping Leilani putting the finishing touches on the salad, Kono Kalakaua-Noshimuri said chuckling, "You win, Sistah, You definitely win", they continued to work in silence.

 

Meanwhile, Serenity McGarrett, Grace Williams, Kim Kelly, & Melania Noshimuri were watching their mothers work, It sucks that they could help the older ladies, The girls were not allowed in the kitchen, cause they can get hurt in the middle of the preparations, "I wish we were older", The Oldest Girl replied sadly, Grace nodded, & said, "Yeah, We can help & cook all that we want", Kim said, "I wish it would be soon", Melania said putting a comforting hand on her cousin's shoulder, "Don't worry, Mama said, "Next year, We can help", She won't go back on a promise", The Others knew that & agreed, They kept watching from the doorway.

 

Meanwhile, The Guys were watching the Pro Ball Game, & their team is doing very poorly, "Come on, Move, God Damnit !", Commander Steve McGarrett said exclaiming, as he threw a piece of popcorn at the television. "It's like they can't get their heads out of their a....butts", Detective Danny Williams caught himself, & the blond checked to make sure that the girls were not around to hear them. The Five-O Commander said agreeing, "They are lousy", & he raked his hand through his short dark hair. Chin said with anger at a play, "Come on, Ref, That was such a lousy call", The Lieutenant blew out a frustrated sigh, & Adam Noshimuri, Chin's cousin-in-law, said, "Maybe, They will get better by the next half", Steve said, "Nah, Bag & tag it, They are done", They decided to watch the whole game to the end.

 

Leilani spotted the girls, & said with a smile, "Well, Sweeties, What's wrong ?", Grace said, "We want to help", Serenity said agreeing, "Please ?", Melania & Kim both nodded, & said, "Let us", Catherine said, "OK, We have a job for you", Serenity brightened up, & said, "Really ?", Kono said smiling, "Would you bring these soft drinks to your fathers ?", Amber said, "It would help us alot", Grace said, "Sure", & accepted a soda, The others followed suit, & did the same, then headed for the living room.

 

"Here you go, Daddy, Uncles, Mom & Aunties want us to give these to you", Serenity said, as she handed her father his soda, Grace said, "They don't want you to dehydrate", as she handed Danny his favorite, "Dinner should be ready in a little while", Melania said, as she stood by her father, & handed him his drink, Kim did the same thing. All of sudden, the game changed, & the men were shocked, & looked at their daughters for a second.

 

"You are staying with us", The Navy Seal declared, as he pulled his kid to his lap, so she can sit with him, Danny said smiling, "You guys **_are_** our lucky charms, Monkey", He kissed her on the cheek, which made her giggle, Chin said with a smile, "That is right, Every game you are watching with us", The Hawaiian Lieutenant cuddled with his little girl. The Businessman said, "We will make it a tradition", The Young Girls smiled, cause it looked like they helped after all.

 

Catherine & the older women checked in with their spouses, & children, They smiled, & cleared their throats, "I see that our team won", The Navy Beauty leaned in, & kissed her husband, The others did the same thing, Amber said, "Dinner is ready", Leilani said with an gloatful smile, "I think you are gonna like this meal", Kono said with a smile, "I think we outdid ourselves", The Blond Detective said smiling, "I am sure it's fantastic", Chin said, "You guys are artists in the kitchen", Steve smiled, "Now, You relax, We will bring it out", Adam said, as he, Danny, & others nodded in agreement, "It's the least we can do", In no time flat, they sat down & had a nice family meal. "To our lucky charms", The Five-O Commander said, as he raised his glass, Every adult followed suit, & the little girls blushed, & thanked their fathers for making them feel so special.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
